monofandomcom-20200214-history
Mono timeline
History From Mono Here are some historical data points about Mono: Table of contents showhide 1 Early Posts 2 Milestones 2.1 2001 2.2 2002 2.3 2004 Early Posts * Mono and GNOME, the long reply (http://mail.gnome.org/archives/gnome-hackers/2002-February/msg00031.html) Local Copy * Mono early history (http://lists.ximian.com/archives/public/mono-list/2003-October/016345.html) Local Copy Milestones 2001 * June 30: the Mono project is announced. * Aug 21: a remote compilation service is setup so that people who are contributing to Mono can submit their code over a web page and compile the code with the Microsoft C# compiler. * Aug 28: the Mono runtime runs "Hello World" for the first time. Hello World consists of 1821 CIL instructions, performs 66 subroutine calls and loads 12 classes from the corlib.dll * Sep 4: the monoburg tree pattern matching instruction selector is checked into CVS, this is the beginning of the Mono native code generator engine. * Sep 5: Mono's C# compiler which is written in C# compiles its first program: "Hello world" on Windows using the .NET runtime. The resulting executable runs on Linux as well with the runtime from August 28th. * Sep 10: Dietmar Maurer checks the x86 code generation rules for monoburg. * Sep 17: the first version of Gtk# is checked into Mono's CVS repository. * Sep 18: Mono 0.7 is released (release notes (http://www.go-mono.com/archive/mono-0.7)). * Sep 21: Dick Porter gets the initial thread support into Mono's interpreter; Paolo Molaro implemented many new opcodes; Dietmar Maurer got long operations and mul/div working on the JIT engine; Ravi rewrote the Method selector for expressions to be conformant; Miguel gets i++ working in the compiler. * Sep 26: A build system based on Ant is contributed by Sergey and Sean. We will be maintaining a dual build system based on Makefiles and Ant for quite some time. * Oct 4th: The reflection support is complete enough to generate a sample program. * Oct 5th: Sergey publishes his IL assembler. * Nov 4th: Mike posts an update on Gtk# (http://lists.ximian.com/archives/public/gtk-sharp-list/2001-November/000017.html) * Nov 14th: Paolo Molaro checks in the code that makes the C# compiler run and compile "Hello world" on Linux for the first time. * Nov 30th: Dietmar gets the JIT in good shape: All the tests that we had with the Mono interpreter now pass and execute with the Mono JIT engine. * Dec 11st: the JIT engine is able to host the Mono C# compiler and run all of its regression tests. * Dec 28th: The Mono C# compiler compiles itself, but the code generated is not correct yet. 2002 * Jan 3: Mono's C# compiler can bootstrap itself using the .NET runtime. The next stage is to get it bootstrapping with the Mono runtime. * Jan 4: Mono gains Unicode support. * Jan 21: Dick posts a screenshot of a simple web server running on Mono: here (http://primates.ximian.com/~miguel/dick-mis-server.png). This web server is used to test and exercise our IO layer. * Jan 23: the mono-patches mailing list debuts. Each patch is mailed to people in this mailing list. The era of asynchronous reviews begins. * Jan 28: Mono class libraries are relicensed from the LGPL to the MIT X11 (http://www.opensource.org/licenses/mit-license.html) license. * Jan 29: Dan Lewis contributes System.Text.RegularExpressions. * Feb 11: Initial ports of the Mono interpreter to SPARC and PowerPC. * Feb 13: Dietmar checks-in the code to support AppDomains, Nick Drochak has lead the group to use NUnit for testing the current implementation of our class libraries. * Feb 22: Mono 0.9 is released (http://www.go-mono.com/archive/mono-0.9). * Feb 25: Sergey's StrongARM port of Mono's interpreter is checked in. * Mar 7: First time the Mono's C# compiler compiles on Linux. * Mar 12: Paolo managed to make Mono's C# compiler self-hosting on Linux. * June 25: Piers Haken contributes the initial XPath implementation to Mono and Dick Porter contributes the Process class and its related infrastructure to Mono. * June 30: The Mono C# compiler is able to build mscorlib, the last piece to achieve self-hosting of the Mono runtime. * // to do! 2004 * June 30th: Mono 1.0 is released. External links http://www.mono-project.com/History category:mono